1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a mounting substrate by mounting electronic components such as IC chips on a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a double-sided mounting substrate by mounting electronic components on both of upper and lower surfaces of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a mounting substrate manufacturing apparatus or an electronic component mounting apparatus is configured to be able to adsorb an electronic component provided by an electronic component supply unit by using an adsorption nozzle, transfer the adsorbed electronic component over a PCB, and mount the electronic component at a predetermined position on the PCB.
Also, a backup table is provided under the PCB that stays at a mounting position. The backup table includes a plate on which a plurality of backup pins is arranged. During the mounting of the electronic component, the backup table ascends and thus the backup pins of the backup table support a lower surface of the PCB. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-237316 discloses such apparatus having the backup table with the backup pins.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-56347 discloses another apparatus for manufacturing a double-sided mounting substrate where electronic components are mounted on both of upper and lower surfaces.
In the apparatus for manufacturing a double-sided mounting substrate, when a PCB is carried to a mounting position, electronic components may be already mounted on a lower surface of the PCB. Accordingly, the backup table needs to be lowered to avoid interference with the electronic components mounted on the lower surface of the PCB. The backup table needs to be raised when electronic components are mounted and then lowered again when the PCB is carried away from the mounting position after the mounting.
As such, in the apparatus for manufacturing a double-sided mounting substrate, there is a need to elevate and lower the backup table according to a series of processes such as carrying-in of a PCB, mounting electronic components, and carrying-out of a PCB.
In the related art, an air cylinder has been used as an elevation actuator of the related art backup table. A lower limit position of the backup table is set to a predetermined position based on the maximum height of an electronic component to be mounted on a PCB. In other words, in the related art apparatus for manufacturing a double-sided mounting substrate, a position where a predetermined clearance (gap) is added to the maximum height of an electronic component to be mounted is set as the lower limit position of the backup table. The backup table is elevated and lowered based on the set lower limit position.
As described above, since the elevation and descent of the backup table is repeated according to a series of processes such as the carrying-in of a PCB, the mounting of an electronic component, and the carrying-out of a PCB, reduction of elevation and descent time of the backup table greatly contributes to improvement of productivity. Thus, the reduction of elevation and descent time of a backup table is needed particularly for the apparatus for manufacturing a double-sided mounting substrate.